


For Once, The Lead

by Jashiku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal, Blow Job, First Time, M/M, PWP, Penetration, all the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jashiku/pseuds/Jashiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has always followed after Kagami. He was Kagami's Shadow after all. But an opportunity strikes and Kuroko rams through that door with a kiss. One thing leads to so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once, The Lead

It's a Wednesday Night and by this time the streets are empty of students and people who had to work the next morning. But two particular students were the exception. After winning a district game against Shutoku, the Seirin basketball team decided to celebrate with dinner at a local ramen place. It wasn't too long a celebration, and most of the teammates were expected to go home, and they did. But two particular students were still much too pumped up to go rest and thought the night too early. Rather, one particular student was too excited, and another enjoyed this excitement and couldn't get enough of it.

Kagami Taiga scored a shot over Kuroko Tetsuya's head, which wasn't a huge deal because Kuroko was about the size of a dwarf compared to the red-haired giant, and generally just didn't play as well. While Kagami continued to score 3-pointers and show off his impossible (and unnecessary) slamdunks, Kuroko practiced using his vanishing drive, which always drove the taller boy crazy because it was the one move he couldn't see past. But in the end, Kagami scored the most, if there was any score to be kept, and Kuroko couldn't be too upset because he scored points in the sense of being in Kagami's happy company.

"Come on, Kuroko, you need to get faster." said Kagami as he spun the basketball on the tip of his finger. He was being earnest, despite the smug smile on his lips.

"You say that, but you still can't detect me when I do my drive." replied Kuroko matter-of-factly as he leaned his weight on his knees and caught his breath. "If you were in another team, you'd be in trouble from me." The smile on his lips was slight, but there enough to assure the red-haired boy that he was teasing.

Kagami was more surprised that his blue-haired companion was making such a claim. He put the basketball between his hands and held it to his chest.  
"Hey, hey, hey, should you be making those threats?" The ball was more launched than passed to Kuroko, and it hit the smaller boy with enough force that he'd had to take a step back just to absorb the inertia. His palms stung where it met rubber.

Kagami smirked.

"I'm bigger than you, you little fucker. If you're not careful with that mouth of yours, I could easily throw you down." Kuroko knew Kagami was joking, but his smirk seemed to suggest otherwise. In fact, to Kuroko, it seemed to suggest so much more, and with the way Kagami stood there, looking so self-assured and breathing heavily while sweat ran down his skin, Kuroko found that his own heart raced from more than just the activity. He couldn't resist.

"What else would you have me do with my mouth?" Kuroko placed the ball on the concrete and approached the tall red-head, who was using the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat off his chin, exposing clenched abs that would have anybody's fingers itching for a touch.

When Kagami gave Kuroko a questioning look and lowered his shirt, Kuroko took that chance to quickly lean in and take the other's lips into his own, pressing against him an urgent but gentle kiss. He figured it must have been the shock that kept Kagami from pulling away, if not the hands Kuroko had fisted into his shirt. When he drew back, he made sure to take two steps back in case Kagami hadn't appreciated the gesture. 

When blue eyes looked into reds, they were indeed shocked, and Kagami's lips were parted as though to emphasize that. "Kuroko?" came out uncertain and quiet, like the name itself was something strange.

He'd wanted to do that a long time. Kuroko's lips continued to tingle, missing the touch that was now absent.

"I wouldn't mind if you 'threw me down', Kagami-kun." He'd always wanted to talk to Kagami that way. And he would have been fine with just a kiss. If Kagami rejected him, he'd be fine with that, too. Even if that made things awkward between them, he trusted that Kagami wouldn't let that ruin their game plays.

So when Kagami's shocked eyes transitioned into something that sent chills down Kuroko's spine, and when the words, "Do you want to come over?" left Kagami's lips, Kuroko had almost laughed. His answer was gentle and impassive, but with an eagerness that Kagami must not have been used to, because he takes in an uneven breath. "Yes."

They had gotten to it almost as soon as Kagami closed the door. He'd pushed Kuroko up against the wall, and rummaged his mouth for all it was worth, which made the smaller boy moan and practically writhe, like he'd been deprived of such an activity for too long. Somehow, they'd taken off their shoes and they were on Kagami's couch. 

Kuroko was not able to resist touching Kagami's abs beneath his shirt, nor could he stop himself from feeling up the muscles on his back up to his neck. He'd only been able to see them, and could only dream of what they were doing now.

Kagami's hands were rough as they buried fingers into his hair and felt up his own muscles, almost mirroring Kuroko's own actions, from the bumps on his stomach to his chest. When Kagami rubbed a thumb over his nipple he gasped into his mouth and shuddered. 

The reaction must have pleased Kagami immensely because another hand was placed beneath Kuroko's shirt and soon both thumbs rubbed and pressed and kneaded his nipples.

Kuroko gasped some more, his breath hitched with each wave of sensation from his chest, and strained sounds came out of him that Kagami had never heard before.

Kagami slipped off Kuroko's shirt, and Kuroko obliged happily by lifting up his arms, and when he felt Kagami lay him down, he relaxed himself into the cushions of the couch without a fuss. Kuroko knew he was tinted red, and he was aware of how his chest rose and fell as he breathed in and out, and he wondered how Kagami liked the view. He was not self-conscious, but he knew he wasn't much. His body wasn't overly muscular, in fact he was the scrawniest on the team.

Kagami didn't seem to mind as his thumbs continued to play with Kuroko's nipples, and Kuroko continued to respond, felt each sensation shoot straight to his loins. Kagami was between his legs, but their trousers were still on, and it was quite a shame. 

"K-Kagami-kun..." slipped out of Kuroko's lips, and he reached down to grasp at the red-head's wrists. "You'll finish me if you keep going like this..."

Kagami's cheeks gained color at that, and he looked stunned as though he'd just seen Kuroko perform a back-flip, which was less a possibility than what they were doing now as it turned out. But he seemed to compose himself quickly enough and cleared his throat before he put on the smirk Kuroko loved so much. "You think that'll stop me from continuing?"

And the thought of that made Kuroko's cock twitch.

But Kagami did stop and lowered his head to kiss down Kuroko's chest. Hiss lips were a little rough, almost like his hands, but they were warm and gentle, and damn if Kuroko didn't love the feel of them on his skin. He was sure Kagami would have continued all the way down to the tent growing in his pants, but the red-head stopped, seemed to contemplate something, and sat back on his knees.  
He looked up and down Kuroko's body, not with shame or with disgust, but with longing and uncertainty. His eyes twitched with thought, like they often did when he was contemplating a move in the games. After a moment of this, Kuroko understood.

"Kagami-kun," he propped himself up on his elbows as Kagami rose his eyes hesitantly to look at him. "Is this your first time?"

"No." Kagami answered without a beat, but a moment later shifted his eyes to look at the floor. "First time in a long time, I guess."

"When was the last time?"

Kagami clamped his mouth shut, clenched his jaw, and made no answer.

"Kagami-kun?" Kuroko prompted him.

"A few years ago." Kagami spat out with some effort. His eyes flitted from Kuroko's to the floor. A hand went up to rub at the back of his neck.

"How many times have you done it?" 

"... Once." It sounded like it hurt to say. Kagami continued before Kuroko ask anymore. "... A few years ago." He lowered his head, making his bangs cast a shadow over his eyes.

Kuroko was admittedly surprised. Kagami, for lack of a better term, was smoking hot. The tallest in team Seirin (besides Kiyoshi). He figured that Kagami had had a lot of action in America, especially since it was America. Didn't they have little to no inhibitions there? Despite his surprise, none of it showed on his face.

"So this is your second time." That wasn't a question, and the statement of it elicited from the red-head a glare that would have been effective if not for the shade of red on his face.

"Shut up! How many times have you done it?" 

A short silence fell between them before Kuroko made himself sit up, almost, but not quite, at eye level with Kagami. He still had to look up. "Lie back, Kagami-kun." he directed the red-head instead, placing a hand on the other's hard chest.

Not satisfied with this answer, Kagami ignored the pressure of the push. "Kuroko."

He didn't really want to talk about it, or to give light to his past, but Kagami was stubborn, and at this rate, he was worried he'd lose him.

At first, he was hesitant with his answer, and when he gave it, he couldn't look Kagami in the eyes. "I've... had a few friends." And he hoped that would be enough for now.

"Seriously!?"

"Now, lie back." In moments, their positions were switched, Kagami probably realizing he wouldn't be able to pry anymore out of the smaller boy. He lied on his back while Kuroko knelt over him between his legs. He barely cast a shadow on the red-head.

Kagami was curious and in awe as Kuroko slipped off his sweaty t-shirt and began to kiss down his front. Kuroko didn't just use his lips. You couldn't taste with just your lips. He felt soft skin and hard muscles, he smelled Kagami's sweet musk, he'd seen and appreciated his build enough. But to taste would be sublime.

He'd kissed Kagami from his chest to his navel in almost adoration. It wasn't as though he were obsessed with the taller boy's body. But it was really something to savor, something to marvel at. As he kissed, he used his hands to knead his pectorals, and to feel each bump of his abs. When he got to the navel, he drew up once more and this time he landed his mouth on one of Kagami's nipples.

The sensations so far had probably been merely pleasant, but this one made Kagami jolt beneath him. Kuroko kissed the dark-pink spot like a greeting before he teased it with his tongue, gliding the wet appendage over it until it hardened. 

"Kuroko--!" he heard Kagami choke beneath him, and he could feel nothing but glee. If he hadn't felt bold before, he sure felt it now. 

"You taste surprisingly sweet, Kagami-kun." he said in a voice that didn't sound like his own. It was still quiet, still gentle, but with an air of mystery and suspense. Kuroko looked at Kagami's face. The sight of those parted lips to take in heavy breaths, and wild, longing eyes was almost enough. 

"I wonder if all of you tastes like this." With that said, he put a hand to Kagami's crotch and kneaded it gently. Kagami gasped, then put a hand to his mouth. When his eyes opened to look at the blue-haired boy, they held that same expression that suggested Kuroko had performed an amazing feat.

"Where'd y-you learn to talk like... that...?"

"I told you," Kuroko tore his eyes away from the splendid sight and lowered himself until his head was between the other boy's knees. "I've had a lot of friends." For a moment, faces of the Generation of Miracles crossed his mind. 

As though to run away from his thoughts, he made quick work of undoing Kagami's pants, and soon Kuroko had Kagami's large cock in his hand. Kuroko himself suddenly found it hard to breathe. He wasn't surprised because this was to be expected from one of the tallest guys in the basketball team, and he'd imagined it before, but to actually be seeing it and touching it, Kuroko was blown away, and frankly quite excited. Suddenly his lips felt dry and he had to lick some moisture onto them.

"Stay still, Kagami-kun." ordered Kuroko. He heard the red-head's protests, doubting Kuroko's skill, but he silenced him quickly enough as Kuroko put the head of the other's member into his mouth. He hadn't even been able to put half of it in before he couldn't fit anymore. But he wasn't going to stop there.

Kagami must have felt like it burned where Kuroko's mouth engulfed his cock, like he was putting himself in a nice, tight, moist furnace, though only his tip and then some were in. Kuroko wondered if it would have been enough, just the sight of him, his shadow, attempting to swallow his cock. But Kuroko wanted to show him more. 

He kept going. 

To what was probably Kagami's great and utter surprise Kuroko slowly, but surely began to take all of Kagami in. He swallowed deeper and deeper until he felt red hairs tickle his nose.

Kuroko stayed like that for a while, letting himself get used to Kagami's size, and contracting his throat as though he were to actually swallow Kagami. From that he heard the other moan.

Kuroko felt his throat scream in protest, aching at the intrusion, but after a while, his own muscles began to relax, welcoming Kagami's length. 

When he was sure he had it under control, he began to draw back, unsheathing half of Kagami's rod before sheathing it once more. When he drew back again, it was to more than half before taking the whole thing. When he drew back a third time, it was to the tip which Kuroko had treated like a lollipop which he sucked and licked until Kagami began to leak.

"Fuck... K-kuroko!" he heard Kagami moan out. He would have enjoyed his sounds more if he hadn't had to concentrate on not choking. "You're ... incredible...!"

Kuroko would have laughed at the comment, and he did feel a little proud, but he contracted his throat once more instead as though to reward the red-head while he was completely sheathed, and he felt Kagami tense up beneath him, inside his mouth. But as happy as Kuroko was to let Kagami claim his mouth (and probably all of his face) with his seed, this wasn't how he wanted him to finish. 

Kuroko stopped, and slowly slid Kagami's cock out of his mouth. His lips felt swollen and wet. Oxygen took some effort to obtain. When looked at Kagami as he sat up, the red-head looked about ready to fall off the face of the earth, and Kuroko felt pride swell in his chest because that was his doing.

"Kagami-kun, where's your lube? And condoms?" he asked, feeling the saliva on his chin and wiping it with the back of his hand. Briefly, he looked on the work he'd done on Kagami's cock, happy to see beads of white leak out of the slit.

When he looked at the red-head for an answer, Kagami looked much too flushed and with eyes glazed over to be very coherent. Eventually he pointed to another room, but he looked the opposite way, at the backrest of the couch. 

"The first drawer on the bedside table." he answered quietly, making a little bubble of warmth explode in Kuroko's chest. Kagami was fearsome, and ruthless, but he became embarrassed much too easily.

"Convenient." Kuroko commented before setting off to get it.

"Fuck you. And you just assumed I had some lying around, too!"

"It's normal, though, isn't it?"

Kuroko knew he'd be glaring at him through the door, so when he returned to the doorway with the tube of lube in hand, a condom packet between his teeth, he had shed his shorts and boxers beforehand and was now stark naked.  
He caught Kagami freeze like a deer in the headlights, eyes widened and jaw dropped. He felt Kagami's eyes like they were his fingers, groping Kuroko from his chest to the erection he held. He shuddered.

"Kagami-kun, will you come to the bed? I think it'll be more comfortable." he said after taking the condom from his mouth, and without waiting for an answer, turned on his heel and sat on the bed. He could hear Kagami hasty in his movements, almost tripping as he slipped off his jeans and boxers to get to him.

Once more, Kagami was made to lie down, and this time he was more than happy to oblige. He laid down with his hands entwined beneath his head before Kuroko straddled him.  
The room was quiet save for their breaths as Kuroko ripped the condom from its packet with his teeth and carefully put it on Kagami's length with practiced ease. He then squeezed a drop of clear lubricant onto his fingers. He rubbed his hands together, spreading the stuff before groping Kagami's throbbing cock and stroking it onto there. He heard Kagami's breath hitch. 

Kuroko squeezed another dollop for himself, spreading the clear stuff on his fingers before slipping them between his legs and inside of himself. He wanted Kagami to watch as he impaled himself with mere digits, bottom lip bitten at the familiar sensations, shudders going up his spine in anticipation of what was to replace them soon after. They both knew what was to come when Kuroko let out what was almost a relieved gasp.

Blue eyes locked onto red as Kuroko guided Kagami into himself. He feared he would be split apart by the sheer size of him, and he hoped to dear God that he would be split apart. It'd been a while, but he was eager as he sunk himself onto Kagami's large cock. 

It wasn't quick, but it was careful, ensuring both parties that each would be comfortable, what with Kagami's size and Kuroko's tightness. 

Kuroko felt like he was being stretched to his limit, and when he was able to sit on Kagami's hips, he let out a gasp of relief, which sounded more pained than anything. When he looked at Kagami, he could see that he almost regretted this, but Kuroko rolled his hips, felt Kagami inside of him, and watched the worry melt from the red-head's features. He wasn't letting him go. Not yet. It wasn't up until that point that Kuroko felt himself in control, and to be able to tame Kagami like this was more than he had ever fantasized.

He was breathless even before he started to move, starting out at a moderate speed, not too slow, but definitely not too fast. Kagami was huge, he could almost feel him in his stomach. But with a roll of his hips, he felt Kagami hit his sweet spot, and so it was then that Kuroko had begun to bounce with more vigor.

He could barely keep his eyes open, what with the sensations hitting him again and again, electrifying the blood in his veins and making their way back to his stomach. Kagami wasn't a sight to be missed, rocking beneath him, looking about to explode.

"Ah...! Kagami-kun... Unh...!" His back arched as he rode him like a horse. While one hand ran through his own blue hair for show, he rested his other hand onto Kagami's shoulder for balance. The way Kagami's eyes pierced through him was almost enough to send him over the edge. Kuroko moaned loudly. 

The sounds that left him were beyond his control now. The bed creaked beneath their writhing, sweating bodies, and Kagami's own voice began to join Kuroko's in harmony. He thrust up at Kuroko as he drove down. 

"I'm going... I'm going to..." Kuroko almost pleaded, and he felt a rush of joy when Kagami reached out, and wrapped his large fingers around Kuroko's cock, holding Kuroko hostage by the base.  
"Not yet, you're not." Kagami seethed out. 

Kuroko continued to bounce through his surprise, feeling himself even more inclined to explode by Kagami's control over him, but not being able to. He was so sure he had control, he was so sure. But no matter what he did, Kagami always overpowered him, was always the light to his shadow.

Even as his bouncing slowed, Kagami did the rest of the work, thrusting up into Kuroko quickly and making the shorter boy flinch as he exploded into him, filling Kuroko to the brim. He would have come to Kagami's face alone, he was sure, with the way it distorted in the pleasure of oblivion, how his eyebrows narrowed with eyes shut tight, how that mouth fell open to release the most delicious moan. As it was, Kuroko could only whine in response and need. 

Kagami's body had convulsed as well, every muscle tightening to the orgasm, giving them more shape and texture than they already had before they relaxed as Kagami sank into the bed.  
Kuroko waited for him to come to, and felt the muscles pulling at his lips to form a smile because he had decided that it was okay that he didn't come, even if he was sure that he'd explode if he didn't.

He pulled himself off of Kagami, flinching as the other's large member slipped out of him, missing the feel of it already, then settled next to the taller basketball player. His mouth had merely opened without a sound uttered before Kagami had pushed him flat on the bed with a hand to his bare chest and positioned himself between Kuroko's legs.  
Alarms went off in the shorter boy's head.

"W-wait, Kagami-kun, you don't have t-- ahh!" He was cut off by Kagami's rough hand on his cock, stroking it surprisingly gently. Kuroko could only manage to prop himself up on his elbows, and look down at the other's red head disapprovingly. 

Kagami had already lowered his head, red bangs casting a shadow over his half-mast eyes, and engulfed all of Kuroko before the shorter boy could protest anymore. "Ah-- I'm going to-- Kagami-kun, please..."

Kagami's technique was sloppy. But he was between Kuroko's legs, sucking him off. He was incredibly warm, and wet, and absolutely divine. It was all Kuroko could do not to pass out.

The shorter boy released without control, then collapsed into the bed. But his orgasm was short-lived because he became worried about the mess he must have made on Kagami's face, and when he looked down, Kagami had a streak running down the side of his mouth, but it was apparent that he had swallowed. He had swallowed Kuroko's essence, and out of everything that had happened so far, that's what brings more color to Kuroko's cheeks, along with a smile of endearment.

They both settled into the sheets in mutual agreement that Kuroko wasn't going home that night. While Kuroko was as happy as a well-fed cat, Kagami was a satisfied tiger, who practically purred as he laid on his back with one hand behind his head. 

Kagami twisted his whole body to its side, facing Kuroko completely, his arm folded beneath his head as a pillow. His expression showed suspicion.

"You're not even embarrassed after all that? You're dirtier than I thought." If it was Kagami's intention to make Kuroko uncomfortable, it didn't work. Kuroko had merely smiled a smile Kagami had never seen before and leaned in to close the distance between them. Their lips met in a long kiss and Kuroko tasted himself. Then Kuroko drew back, his half-mast eyes looking at Kagami's red orbs.  
"I'm not surprised by you at all, Kagami-kun." Kuroko admitted earnestly as he wiped the thin streak of white fluid from the corner of the other's mouth.

Kagami took his words as teasing and his face went as red as his hair. 

"You sounded really good. I like the way you moan when I ride you." Kuroko could see Kagami's eyes widen and his body tremble. "Also, you taste even better down there." Kuroko flitted his eyes downwards, then back to Kagami's red-face.

"Dammit, Kuroko." was all the other could huff out before turning his whole body away. Kuroko didn't take this as rejection. His big tiger was as sensitive as a school girl and he couldn't resist pressing closer to his back and putting an arm around his waist. 

"Thank you," felt appropriate to say, so he let those words slip out of his lips before he himself relaxed into a peaceful slumber.

Kagami was surprised by the affection he was being treated with. He felt Kuroko's arm around his stomach and his breath against his neck. It was only when he was sure that Kuroko was asleep that he took hold of that smaller hand and squeezed it assuredly. An amused smile shaped his lips, then he closed his eyes. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know... I just wanted power-bottom Kuroko so bad. And flustered, uncertain Kagami. I'm so sorry.


End file.
